Medium chain triglycerides ("MCTs") are generally considered to be a source of nutrition that is particularly healthy. In particular, MCTs are readily absorbed by the body. Such ready absorption can be particularly helpful where a consumer is suffering from a malabsorbtive disorder. Further, ketones that are produced during the metabolism of MCTs can be utilized by muscle tissue as an energy source.
MCTs are readily absorbed because the medium chain fatty acids comprising MCTs are easily hydrolyzed from the triglyceride. The hydrolyzed medium chain fatty, acids are then absorbed through the intestine, resulting in the direct transport of the medium chain fatty acids to the liver, via the hepatic portal vein. Upon reaching the liver, the medium chain fatty acids are extensively oxidized, providing a rapid energy source.
Further, MCTs provide a lessened potential for stored calories by a consumer relative to traditional chain length triglycerides, such as from corn oil.